


through the seasons

by is_a_kpop_stan



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Haechan Needs a Hug, Hugs, Hurt Park Jisung (NCT), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, OT21 (NCT), Protective Hyungs, Protective Lee Taeyong, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Park Jisung (NCT), Soft NCT Dream, Taeyong for parent of the year, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_a_kpop_stan/pseuds/is_a_kpop_stan
Summary: NCT one-shot request book"I can't be Haechan I'm not as good as Haechan I'm just Donghyuck"."It's okay he's never touching you again, you're safe now".
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

NCT request book because I need to write more and I'm a huge NCTzen. I will NOT write smut, other then that I'll write about almost anything. Just send me your requests.

Edit: I'm making all of these one shots loosely connected unless stated otherwise. So you can read them as completely separate stories or as connected. idc. Enjoy you lovely humans!


	2. It's Better If They Don't Hear Me. (Haechan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from letitri
> 
> Hi!! Can you write a Haechan centric? I love Haechan so much! For example it could be something like he is tired because he overwork and the rest take care of him or something like some members reject his love and they solve it with cuddles or similar. It doesn't have to be any of this, I will be happy with any Haechan centric one =)

Haechan was never tired, the 127 maknae was always bouncing around and laughing on camera. Sure he was a little quieter recently but not by much, after all Haechan is NCT's sunshine, right?

Donghyuck is tired. Tired of being Haechen, tired of the lies, tired of all the comments calling him a brat and annoying. Sure he used to pull the evil maknae card occasionally when he was younger, before he started to read comments. But he wasn't Haechan anymore he was Donghyuck. And Donghyuck became quiet, distant, tried his best not to annoy his hyungs or his dongsaengs, tried not to be annoying. He isn't really sure when Haechan just became a persona he put on for the cameras. After all he used to be that bright and happy all the time both on and off camera.

The other members had found out a few months ago when Taeyong walked in on Donghyuck crying in the bathroom during a break in filming a variety show. "Haechanie what's wrong?" Taeyong asked kneeling in front of the young vocalist.

Donghyuck sobbed harder. "I'm I'm n-no-not Haechan, I-I'll nev-never be as good as Haechan. At least I'm-I'm not annoying when I'm not pre-pretending to be Haechan." He hiccuped.

"Oh Hyuckie I'm so sorry. You aren't annoying. We all love you all the time no matter what. You don't have to pretend to be Haechan, you can just be Donghyuck you can just be you." Taeyong said lovingly, drying off Hyuck's face with a tissue.

"Can't do that hyung."

"Why not Hyuckie?'

"Because I'm so broken and empty, and that's not what fans want from Haechan."

"How able I try and help put Donghyuck back together? How's that sound Hyuck-ah? Will you let me help? Will you let me make it up for not noticing earlier?"

"Okay hyung"

"Come here" Taeyong pulled Hyuck into a hug. "I promise it's going to get better and I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

Later Taeyong holds a group meeting and Hyuck asks the other member not to call him Haechan off camera. They're understanding since Sicheng only goes by WinWin on camera, so they get wanting to be called by your own name. They don't realize how deep it goes for Hyuck.

(Leaving this with an open ending incase I decided to make a part two with more sad Haechan and more hugs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr now isakpopstan7


	3. Flinch (Jisung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from Anakika1
> 
> Hi! Can you write A Jisung centric fanfic where he gets sick or a manager abuses him and the members see and go all protective mode and also baby him please? I love Jisung 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is an eating disorder very lightly referenced so if that is triggering to you please be safe and skip over this one-shot

Jisung couldn't remember when he first met the man who turned his dream into his nightmare. Most people would think it was this dramatic moment when he first met him like he looked at Jisung and Jisung felt shivers run down his spine or something, but it wasn't. If Jisung is being honest he couldn't even tell you what month he met the man, since NCT was such a big group they were always get new managers and staff, Jisung only knew a few of them.

_Slap._ Jisung flinched as Haechan laughed to hard he ended up hitting the person next to him which unfortunately happened to be Jisung. Jisung could feel the anxiety swell inside of him and hear his breathing start to get ragged.

 _"NO NO NO NO Not here not here all the hyungs are here."_ Jisung tried to calm himself down " _Jonghyuck-shi isn't here I'm having_ _lunch with all of my hyungs. Okay what else? Taeyong hyung and Kun hyung cooked lunch. We're all here in our dorm. Mark-hyung dyed his hair today. I'm sitting next to Donghyuck hyung and Yuta hyung"_ Jisung was so focused on trying to call down and focus on what was real that he didn't realize that everyone had seen his very noticeable flinch and were now watching him mutter under his breath while he tried to breathe normally. 

"I'm so sorry Jisungie I didn't mean to hit you I am so so sorry" Haechan apologized, looking very distressed as his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Haechan hyung it's fine you barely touched me I was just a bit surprised that all" Jisung tried his best to smile brightly but his smile didn't met his eyes.

"Are you sure Sungie?" Haechan asked nervously.

"Of course hyung why wouldn't I be?" Jisung smiles again and brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes and picked up his chopsticks to continue eating. _"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to flinch, please don't be mad."_

Across the table Taeyong locked eyes with Doyoung and Kun. His eyes full of worry silently conveying a message. _W_ _e need to talk that isn't normal._ Doyoung and Kun nod and resume slowly resume eating. As the meal goes on everyone keeps glancing at Jisung. Sure Jisung has always startled easily but Jisung looked terrified and was basically hyperventilating. 

After dinner Taeyong, Doyoung, and Kun immediately clear everyone out of the adjoined kitchen and dinning room said that they'll clear up. Doyoung requesting Johnny stays as well. As soon as everyone leaves Taeyong starts tearing up, "he looked so scared of Haechan accidentally hitting him lightly, you don't th-think he's- he's being......" Taeyong wrings his hands, his unsaid words "abused, bullied, etc" hanging in the air.

"How did we not noticed earlier?" Doyoung says mournfully. He is probably the closest member of the hyung line and the parent line to all of the dreamies especially Jisung.

"That's how I felt when I found Taeil hyung" Johnny says sadly, "speaking of he excused himself to go to the bathroom and it's comeback season," his voice grew anxious, "oh shit what if he relapsed?!" Johnny quickly left towards the direction of the bathroom. 

After checking on Taeil, Johnny found himself walking through the living room just as the door rang. Before he could even walk towards the door Jisung ran to open it.

Jisung flinched as he opened to door face to face with the manager, Jonghyuck. "Jonghyuck-shi I do-don't have any sch-schedules today wh-why-why are you here?" he stuttered.

"You really think you can be that disrespectful to me you brat! I told management that your dancing has gotten sloppy so we're going to have have a private dance practice just me and you" Jonghyuck smiled evilly

At this statement shivers ran up and down Jisung's spine. " _No please leave me alone. I'm so tired of being hurt, I'm already in so much pain"_

Almost like he knew what Jisung was thinking Jonghyuck raised his hand to slap Jisung.

Jisung flinched but the slap never came.

"You really think I'm dumb enough to hit you here? Were your _precious_ members could see?" Jonghyuck sneered, "you get stupider everyday. Come on let's go" he grabbed Jisung's wrist and started to pull his out the door. Suddenly someone grabbed Jisung's other wrist pulling him back.

"Actually Jisungie has been feeling really sick today he's not going to be able to go with you" Johnny said sickly sweet, glaring holes in Jonghyuck.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Jisung" Jonghyuck said coldly.

"No I think Jisung is going to be sick for a while, you **aren't** going to see him for awhile" Johnny's voice hardened as he pulled Jisung inside as shut the door, quickly locking it. "

"I'm sorry hyung" Jisung started to apologize his eyes welling up with tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for Sungie" Johnny lead Jisung over to the couch, "I'm going to go get some of the others okay?"

Jisung nodded. Johnny returned shortly with Taeyong, Doyoung, and Kun.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't notice what he was doing to you. He's never going to touch you again." Taeyong promised pulling Jisung on to his lap. Jisung hissed in pain at this action and the older members exchanged worried looks.

"Johnny got the whole conversation at the door on video so he can send it to the management and the authorities and if you feel comfortable you can tell the management what happened or you can tell us and we can tell them for you." Kun suppled somewhat sadly at how hurt Jisung was.

At this Jisung started crying "I don't want to be hurt anymore".

Doyoung spoke up this time "your safe Jisungie, he's never touching you again. Can you show us what he did?"

Jisung nodded slowly and pull off his shirt to reveal his bloody and bruised torso. There were even a few spots that looked suspiciously like burn marks. 

They all gasped audibly. "I'm sorry Jisung, can we take a few pictures for evidence and then take you upstairs to clean those up?" Taeyong asked gently.

Jisung nodded, just happy that he was finally safe.


End file.
